A Warrior's Life
by dmc3002
Summary: A beginner becomes a warrior then meets a beautiful girl he can't keep his eyes off and amazing things begin to happen. COME ON PPL READ THIS OR ELSE! ! !
1. The Beginning

**A Warrior's Life**

**A/N I do not own maple story or I would be a level 150 Hero**

**Have infinite NX and the NX items would be permanent.**

**Also this is my 1****st**** Fan fiction.**

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

It was a nice and clear day in Khani where eagerly running towards the top of Perion is a beginner that finally became strong enough to obtain his new job of warrior, finally he reached the top of Perion, The Warriors Sanctuary, panting and out of breath he slowly opened the gigantic doors, well over 5 times his size, to talk to the leader of the warriors, The Famous Dances with Barlog, who would give him his rightfully earned job of warrior.

"So you wish to become a warrior?" said Dances with Barlog "yes I do I wish to be a warrior and prove that you don't need fancy magic, stars, or even arrows to kill and be successful!" "He has spunk I'll give him that I don't think he is up to it though" thinks Dances with Barlog "what is your name?" asks Dances with Barlog "my name is Senji" says Senji "well Senji I see you have the determination so I will transfer some of my powers unto you" says Dances with Barlog

With a flash of yellow light Senji was temporarily blinded only to see a mysterious golden elven looking woman who was more beautiful than any woman he had ever seen, then as sudden as it had come the light disappeared and Senji felt instantly stronger, "what is this incredible strength I'm feeling that wasn't there before?" "this is the power that I have bestowed upon you I have also must give you this skill book to tell you what you can do" explains Dances with Barlog "but be warned some skills can hurt you more than they will help you!" warns Dances with Barlog "ok I understand" says Senji eager to get his 1st new warrior equips.

After buying his new blue lolico armor and pants Senji slowly put them on so to adjust to the weight since it was a lot heavier than his beginner armor and then he got a pole arm for his new weapon and then left the Perion weapon and armor store, once outside the store he sat outside the store on a bench and started reading his skill book "ok there is Improving HP Recovery, Improving Max HP Increase, Endure, Iron Body, Power Strike, and Slash Blast until I become strong enough to become a fighter, these are the skills I must live and fight by now lets go train" thinks Senji.

Senji then uses the taxi to go to henesys to go to one of the most common training places for beginners and newly 1st job advanced maplers go to train until they are ready for higher monsters at harder places. As soon as he got to henesys he paid the cab driver and started on his way to the henesys hunting ground

to started training on snails and shrooms along with all the other newly 1st job advanced and beginner maplers he seen a girl so beautiful it put him in awe and he realized that was the girl he saw when he 1st became a warrior.

Upon further inspection he could tell she was a newly 1st job advanced warrior just like him, but there was something different about her than all the other girls he had met so far, she seemed more graceful, elegant, with her black Sophie shinning in the sun, her intoxicating aroma that smelled like fresh cherry blossoms in spring, her luscious breasts were just there right size for here 4'9ft. Body, her face looking as if she was an angel, with all this Senji thought she must be an elf!

Without thinking about what he was doing he walked up to her and said "hi my name is Senji what is your name?" simply she replied "my name is Taya" "do you want to go train with me?" asked Senji "sure why not" replies Taya

So Senji and Taya walk together to the henesys hunting grounds to train and test out their new abilities with each other. They both started training together running around attacking monsters but all the while Senji was only thinking about one thing, Taya, not paying attention to the monsters coming he watched Taya fighting the monsters. Then Senji got attacked by a green mushroom, Taya rushed over to see if he was alright, but while she checked if Senji was alright she didn't realize that they were both being surrounded! Senji hopped to his feet and killed a mushroom that was about to strike Taya, but there seemed to be endless swarms of them coming. They both got back to back with each other with green mushrooms surrounding them on both sides so they simultaneously exclaim "slash blast" to ward off the countless enemies bent on trying to kill any one who attacks it suddenly while using slash blast they both felt weaker "is this what Dances with Barlog was talking about when he said some skill can hurt more than they help?" thought Senji even though Senji and Taya were holding the mushrooms back they were getting weaker and weaker, and the mushrooms kept coming, about a minute or so later Taya passed out and fell against Senji who tried his best to protect her he had to keep turning back and forth using slash blast which took even more of a toll on him soon he could no longer take it, his vision started to blur, he strength faded away to the point where he could not lift his pole arm, he fell and dropped after using slash blast one more time which sapped the last of his strength away, " is this really how it ends for me?" thought Senji "in the end I couldn't even save this beautiful girl which I can't keep my mind off, is this the end…" Senji's eyes started to close and the last thing he heard was someone yell charge blow and all the monsters dying screams as the attack killed the monsters which had taken both he, and Taya down, and slowly he passed out right beside Taya not knowing if he would live or die.

* * *

A/N: that sucked! It was my 1st fan fiction and it sucked but I made it from scratch so I don't care I only did this cause I was bored out of my freaking mind!

Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. The Past

Flashback

When Senji was only six years old, he still lived with his mom like every other baby, soon to become a beginner just like every one else.

He was a small baby, smaller than usual, but he was always wondering off around his little mushroom shaped in the town he was born in, Amherst every day his mom who was a hero would put him in his crib, but he climbed out and crawled away. One time when he was crawling around like he did every day, his mom accidentally didn't close the door all the way and Senji crawled out.

He wandered away from Amherst walking into the wilderness where only beginners should be and no one seen or looked for the baby for they knew not he got out. While crawling he crawled around the snails and every now and then shrooms that he passed, and then he accidentally bumped into an orange mushroom! It turned around angrily bent on attacking the small young baby, Senji started crying and crawled away as fast as he could, basically stalking the baby he hopped right behind him and waited for him to scurry away before hopping right behind the baby Senji. The mushroom soon got tired of stalking baby Senji and hopped right in front of him, right before going to jump on him a fruit knife was launched right through the eyes of the mushroom, screaming in pain the mushroom looked for it's attacker, soon after finding the level 10 beginner it rush straight at him only to have the mysterious attacker inches away from him! Not a second after he slashed the mushroom right across it's stomach and watched it fall to it's death with a final blood curling scream, then pulled out his fruit knife and pried off it's cap, then said " now what is a small baby like you doing in a dangerous place like this?" "A go go ga gaa..." said Senji since he didn't know how to speak English but only sounds that no one can understand. "Well, let's go find your mom or dad" said the mysterious boy, picking baby Senji he walked to Amherst with baby Senji huddled in his arms. A minute later they arrived in Amherst and they hero of Senji went looking for the boys parents, the mysterious boy looked forward to see a hero running towards him holding a Dragon Claymore ready to attack the boy holding what he guessed was her baby by the expression on her face that looked so angry it could scare a dark drake away like a dog with it's tail between it's legs. Senji's mom then yelled charge, which was a skill the boy had no idea what it was, he seen a large amount of mana collected around the woman and she sped up, she was going so fast he could barely see her as more than a blur heading straight towards him. The woman then struck the boy in the chest sending him flying away and he threw Senji in the air since he got hit so hard, and Senji was falling from a height that would kill even the strongest baby! His mom then dove for him just barely catching him in time to save him from any harm, she put Senji on the ground and rushed over to the boy, stepped on his neck, and held her dragon claymore right at his face and exclaimed " who are you and why did you have my son!" coughing before he talked the boy stuttered " my... my... name... name is... is.." before he got to finish the woman cut him off and yelled "spit it out!" "Azura Raikage and I'm the one who saved your baby from an orange mushroom now get off my neck!" hollered Azura, "my name is Tarisa and I'm terribly sorry I didn't know you saved my son I thought you were kidnapping him is there anything I can do to make up with you?" asked Taya looking in her bag Taya pulled out a million messos, and handed them to Azura "Whoa! Thank You!" " it's the least I can do after all you saved my baby and I attacked you" said Taya after saying thank you and good bye one more time, azura went to south perry and got on the ship and said his final good byes to maple island, for he could never see it again.

* * *

-A/N: That sucked more than chapter one I suck at this still bored so still writing

Chapter 3 coming soon


	3. Reawakening

**A Warrior's Life**

**A/N I do not own maple story or I would be a level 150 Hero**

**Have infinite NX and the NX items would be permanent.**

**Also this is my 1st Fan fiction. **

**Chapter 3: Reawakening**

"Senji, Senji! Wake up Senji" cries Taya, his vision was just coming back, but was still foggy, still Senji was happy he was still alive after what happened, and that Taya was also alive he was happy she was the first thing he saw before anything else when he first woke up and wished this moment could last forever, but soon after this thought a white knight walked in, and he knew he had to be a white knight because of the skill that he had used to save them was a white knight skill, and that must have been him "so you have finally woken up huh?" the mysterious white knight says Senji looks down and realizes he in only his boxers and his armor had been removed, he looked over at Taya and the quickly jumped under the covers of the bed he had been laying in trying to hide his nakedness from her and to hide that he was blushing, as soon as he jumped under the covers Taya turned around and blushed, from under the covers, Senji yells "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHERE IS MY ARMOR!" "Don't you remember me? Every time we meet I have to save you, don't worry about your armor during the two days you were sleeping I was working on your armor" replied the man "I WAS OUT FOR TWO DAYS!" screamed Senji "yes but your little girlfriend over here was up in one and her wounds healed before she woke up she has a lot more stamina than you kid" said the man "I STILL DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE WHO ARE YOU!" said Senji still alarmingly screaming "my name is Azura, we met in maple island when you were still a baby you wandered off and I saved you from an orange mushroom" Azura calmly answering the paranoid Senji's questions, finally calming down while still hiding his naked body from Taya who was still blushing he asked for his armor and for them to leave while he go dressed, a few minutes later he walked out of the room and noticed there were some scratches and nicks in his armor, as to be expected after fighting and being over run by monsters, Senji walk around to see where he was and figure out where he could get some food. Just as that thought went through his head he smelled food the smelled so good his mouth was watering, by the smell he could tell it was drake meat cooked to perfection, smothered in a special sauce. He ran to the place where the smell was coming from to try and get some of the delicious food that he smelled in his belly to calm the monstrous growling that it made, as soon as he got in the kitchen, he seen a huge platter full of the drake meat and seen Taya, already seated and ready to eat and Azura was right across from her already eating. Senji pulled up a chair beside Taya and got some of the drake meat, and started eating so fast he nearly choked on a bone. After they all ate Senji asked "where are we?" after a moment went by Azura realized Senji asked him a question and replied "we are at my house in henesys" picking up his pole arm he turned to Taya and asked "you want to get going and start training again?" Taya looked at him and said "lets just rest for today and get started tomorrow, you just recovered but you can still use some rest." At this Senji put his pole arm down next to Taya's spear which had been broke two days earlier, but was now mended back together. With a sigh Senji went outside to watch the sun set, it was a beautiful golden-orange color as he gazed he laid down on the grass and watch the sun grow dark and the first stars coming into sight. Then Taya came out and went to Senji. She sat beside him and looked out at the dark sky looking at the stars, trying to make out constellations she whispered in Senji's ear "there is the big dipper" lazily looking at where Taya was pointing and he saw it, then a shooting stars flew by, as it disappeared Taya put her head on Senji's shoulder and started to blush, she didn't see but Senji was also blushing, and in his mind he knew they would end up together. After about 10 minutes of watching the stars Azura came out and called the two in, Senji got up first and helped Taya to her feet, they walked side by side back into Azura's house to settle down and go to sleep. Senji heard water and looked down the hall and seen the bathroom door open and Taya stripping to get ready to take a shower, she realized the door was open right before she got undressed and looked to see if anyone was watching, Senji turned as fast as he could to disguise the fact he had almost see Taya naked. Taya closes the door and Senji faces the other way, his heart still racing "maybe she wanted me to see her, how could she have left the door open, and undress in front of the door?" Senji thought, Senji yawn and closed his eyes and started to sleep waiting for the new day to come.

* * *

A/N: I am still bored but I have nothing to do this still was kind of bad your comments keep me going tell me how u like it.

Chapter 4 coming soon


	4. The Assassin

* * *

A Warrior's Life

Chapter 4

The Assassin

It was early it the morning, so early is was still dark. Everything in the house was quiet and still, but a shadow was creeping along. The shadow stopped right in front a door. The door appears to open by itself and the shadow creeps steadily on, only to stop in front of the bed and stare at Azura. Suddenly the shadow launches at Azura, but he pulls out a field knife and blocks the attack. Then the shadow jumps back and reveals itself to be an assassin. Without hesitation Azura grabs his Doom bringer and points it at the assassin and asks "who are you and who hired you?" meanwhile down the hall Senji heard the attack and ran to get his pole arm.

When Senji got in the room Azura still had the sin at sword point and asks why is there a sin here. Clearly knowing that there's no way he could take both of them he whispers dark sight and vanishes, but Azura quickly grabs him and throws him back this time steps on one of his knees so he can't run. Forcefully Azura demands "who are you and who sent you" "I'm not telling you nothing" replies the sin and spits on Azura's shoe. Pissed off, Azura kicks the sin in the face and yells "I won't ask again" "I don't know his name he just gave me money and said to come after you, my name is Zankuro" he sputters. Azura loosens the pressure on Zankuro's knee and calmly says "well now you're a part of this team got a problem with that?" he says calmly. Confused Senji asks "hold on what just happened!" Azura looks at Senji like he's an idiot, "Zankuro here snuck in here while we were sleeping, and tried to assassin me, but unfortunately for him I heard him." Azura explains. Dumbstruck Senji is amazed that such a strong looking assassin was taken down so easily, and asks "why is he joining our team?" Quickly exploiting the opening, as a last desperation move, Zankuro pulls out a small knife from his sleeve and stabs Azura in the leg. Screaming Azura jumps back and Zankuro dives on him for the kill. Senji tries to attack Zankuro but is immediately pinned to the wall by two Steelies "unless you wish to die as well stay there and don't move" Zankuro yells. Azura then punches Zankuro and throws him off; he tries to grab his doombringer, but to no avail as Zankuro is up again and kicks the sword away. Zankuro laughs "this is quite a fitting end to someone who tried to kill the boss now isn't it?" Just then Senji freed himself from the wall and threw his pole arm at Zankuro, who notices just in time to avoid it; Azura then grabs the pole arm and yells power strike nailing Zankuro in the chest, overwhelming him and sending him flying into the wall. Zankuro coughs up blood and then drops his weapon through his panting he mutters "alright I'll join you, just don't kill me." Right after he passes out from the pain and the blood loss, relieved Azura laid against his bed and rests. Still in shock Senji runs into Taya's room, who was in armor and about to run into Azura's room and is startled when Senji yanks open the door and start screaming about everything that just happened. Taya tells him to calm down and asks if he's ok, Senji quiets down and assures Taya he's ok. Taya, after hearing the whole story asks "Senji can you leave so I can take my armor back off?" Senji half blushing says ok and leaves the room, closing the door behind him and looks at the clock to see it's nearly 1 in the morning, and walks into the living room since he couldn't sleep after all of what happened sighs and then tries to relax and forget about it, but a thought comes into his head about what Zankuro had said. "Who did Azura try to kill that people would send assassins because of it?" Senji walks back into Azura's room to ask but finds him sleeping where he lay down before Senji had left. Nothing left to do Senji goes back to his room and tries to go back to sleep.

* * *

It was early it the morning, so early it was still dark. Everything in the house is quiet and still, but a shadow was creeping along.

The shadow stopped right in front a door. The door appears to open by itself and the shadow creeps steadily on, only to stop in front of the bed and stare at Azura.

Suddenly the shadow launches at Azura, but he pulls out a field knife and blocks the attack. Then the shadow jumps back and reveals itself to be an assassin. Without hesitation Azura grabs his doomringer and points it at the assassin and asks, "Who are you and who hired you?"

Meanwhile down the hall, Senji heard the attack and runs to get his pole arm.

When Senji gets in the room, Azura still had the sin at sword point and asks why is there a sin here.

Clearly knowing that there's no way he could take both of them, the sin whispers Dark Sight and vanishes, but Azura quickly grabs him and throws him back, and this time steps on one of his knees so he can't run.

Forcefully Azura demands, "Who are you and who sent you?"

"I'm not telling you nothing," replies the sin and spits on Azura.

Pissed off, Azura kicks the sin in the face and yells, "I won't ask again."

"I don't know his name, he just gave me money and said to come after you. My name is Zankuro," he sputters.

Azura loosens the pressure on Zankuro's knee and calmly says, "Well, now you're a part of this team, got a problem with that?"

Confused, Senji asks, "Hold on, what just happened!"

Azura looks at Senji like he's an idiot. "Zankuro here snuck in here while we were sleeping, and tried to assassinate me, but unfortunately for him I heard him," Azura explains.

Dumbstruck Senji is amazed that such a strong looking assassin was taken down so easily, and asks "Why is he joining our team?"

Quickly exploiting the opening and as a last desperation move, Zankuro pulls out a small knife from his sleeve and stabs Azura in the leg. Screaming, Azura jumps back and Zankuro dives on him for the kill.

Senji tries to attack Zankuro but is immediately pinned to the wall by two Steelies.

"Unless you wish to die, you might as well stay there and don't move!" Zankuro yells. Azura then punches Zankuro and throws him off; he tries to grab his doombringer, but to no avail as Zankuro is up again and kicks the sword away.

Zankuro laughs, "This is quite a fitting end to someone who tried to kill the boss, now isn't it?"

Just then Senji frees himself from the wall and throws his pole arm at Zankuro, who notices just in time to avoid it. Azura then grabs the pole arm and yells power strike nailing Zankuro in the chest, overwhelming him and sending him flying into the wall. Zankuro coughs up blood and then drops his weapon through his panting he mutters,

"Alright I'll join you, just don't kill me." Right after he passes out from the pain and the blood loss, a relieved Azura laid against his bed and rests.

Still in shock Senji runs into Taya's room, who was in armor and about to run into Azura's room and is startled when Senji yanks open the door and starts screaming about everything that just happened. Taya tells him to calm down and asks if he's ok, Senji quiets down and assures Taya he's ok.

Taya, after hearing the whole story, asks, "Senji can you leave, so I can take my armor back off?"

Senji, half blushing, says ok and leaves the room, closing the door behind him and looks at the clock to see it's nearly 1 in the morning, and walks into the living room since he cannot sleep after all of what happened.

He sighs, and then tries to relax and forget about it, but a thought comes into his head about what Zankuro had said.

"Who did Azura try to kill that people would send assassins because of it?" Senji walks back into Azura's room to ask but finds him sleeping where he had lain down before Senji had left.

With nothing left to do, Senji goes back to his room and tries to go back to sleep.


End file.
